


This Christmas, Stay with Me

by alarminglyrmus



Series: Pentagon One-Shots [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character(s), Relationship(s), Some Members Are Not Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminglyrmus/pseuds/alarminglyrmus
Summary: Hyunggu is dazzled by the way the man looks with snow falling on his black hair, a smile tugging at the side of his lips and the way he holds Hyunggu like a porcelain doll.In contrary to the past years, he wishes this day would pass as slow as ever.





	

Another year, another Christmas consisting of staying alone at home. Hyunggu sighs, ignoring the daggers thrown at his back by the manager, and goes back to work.

 

The mop in his hand is wet, and what one would call moist, he’s utterly disgusted by it. The door bells and Hyunggu whistles for a bit before throwing the towel away and attending the customer. A red-haired man smiles widely at him and waves, the child holding his hand following along. Hyunggu bits back a squeal before bending down and smiling at the little girl.

 

“What would you like sweetheart?” He asks, pinching her cheeks for a moment.

 

The girl looks around for a second before answering with a gleeful voice, “Hot coco!”

 

Hyunggu nods and stands up, helping the pair to a table and then goes back with their orders in hand. The kid asks for two extra spoons of sugar, jumping in her sit while Hyunggu does as ordered. He smiles at her fondly and pats her head.

 

_The kid’s got a sweet tooth._

 

 

Ten hours later, it’s time to close and he might as well be dead. Snow falls in great amounts, his jacket getting covered in it immediately as he closes the shop. He sighs and stares at his reflection in the door with a sad smile.

 

_So much for a merry holiday._

The streets are full with people doing late night gift-shopping. Women run around with big bags clinging onto their elbows, the ones with children pulling them whenever one stops to awe at a Christmas decoration. Men are no better than women, running as fast as they can through the streets while on the phone. Doubtful, Hyunggu wonders if going through such a hurry is worth it in the end. It must be, or all this women running around with high boots in the snow wouldn’t be here in the first place. He slows his pace as he reaches a calm street, taking his time to stare at the shops filled with Christmas goodies. A nutcracker stares back at him, opening his mouth various times as to mocking him.

 

Hyunggu snickers, “I know, I know. It’s sad.”

 

He huffs and keeps walking, stopping soon to stare at a snowball. They’ve always appeared too pretty in his eyes. As a child, every time the ornament appeared in a movie Hyunggu would point at the television and scream at his mother, “Mommy! Mommy! I want one!”

 

In the end, he got none. Taking in mind their family’s economic status by then, how could he. Now, thanks to his father’s upgrade from secretary to manager, his family is living off well. They’re probably sitting down next to an electronic fireplace, cups of hot chocolate filled to the brim in their hands, bright smiles on their faces. College may have taken one of the happiest events in his life away from him, but in the end, hopefully, everything will be repaid. That’s the thought that has Hyunggu going every single day for the past two years. But it becomes hard around Christmas, the dorm gets lonelier than ever and the minutes tend to last longer than usual.

 

Too caught up in his thoughts, Hyunggu doesn’t notice of a tall figure coming closer and crashes against the person. He stumbles back in a daze, a small _woof_ drifting past his lips as he falls to the floor.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” A hand is holding his elbow and Hyunggu blinks up at the stranger. His vision is blurry, a bunch of mumbles come out of his mouth, and a red flush takes upon his cheeks when his vision gets clear. A handsome young man is staring at him while frowning, concern showing in his bright, really bright, eyes. Hyunggu smiles lazily at him, showing teeth and all.

 

The stranger chuckles softly before mumbling, “Well, it looks like you’re not okay at all.”

 

Hyunggu should get up, but he is caught up on the way the stranger’s lips move while talking, and _oh_ his voice, that too. Deep voice stares at him with a lopsided smile, for a long damn time, before looking around and Hyunggu pouts at the sudden change of attention.

 

“How ‘bout I repay you with some sweets?” Deep voice asks after a long moment of silence. Hyunggu stares at him in thought before nodding slowly, he’s got nothing to lose.

 

 

 

 

The sweet taste of macarons takes his mind off of the handsome being sitting in front of him for a moment. But it’s not long before questions start ringing in his mind and Hyunggu coughs, looking away but still feeling a stare burning in his face.

 

“Shouldn’t you be with your family right now? It’s very late.”

 

There’s a small chuckle and Hyunggu is delighted to hear it, unconsciously leaning in as warmth spreads through his body. He smiles as Wooseok (he’d introduce himself as soon as they sat down) answers, glancing at his red cheeks and nose.

 

“I’m staying in campus so no. And it’s actually just seven o’clock.”  Wooseok states while cracking his knuckles on the table. Hyunggu makes a noise out of surprise and checks the time on his phone. His actions are all watched by an amused teenager, who may or may have not stared at the purple-haired boy for more than necessary.

 

Wooseok takes the initiative to ask questions at the other and the next thirty minutes go by with them asking each other general questions you’d ask a person you just met. Hyunggu is very surprised to know that he is older than Wooseok, but is in no way aggravated by it.

 

They’re laughing at an event that had happened to a friend of Wooseok’s when suddenly, the younger gets a message. Hyunggu starts to get worried when the other frowns deeply at his phone, lips pursing and then a deep sigh drifting by.

 

“I ought to go to my friend’s Christmas party now,” He says, and Hyunggu is both happy that it’s nothing bad, but is also sad that the younger has to go.

 

“Oh… then I gue-“  


“Wait!” Hyunggu is startled out of his mind and Wooseok looks apologetic about it but that doesn’t stop him from saying his next words, “Come with me to the party.”

 

There’s a poignant silence, the first awkward silence between them to be exact, and Hyunggu wants to die.

 

“Wooseok. No offense but, wouldn’t it be strange? I’m basically a stranger.” Hyunggu sighs and looks outside the window, waiting for the other to say something back.

 

“You don’t feel like one to me.”

 

 

 

 

Maybe what he’s about to do is stupid. But honestly, with Wooseok’s hand wrapped around his waist as they walk, he couldn’t care less about what was going to happen. All while on their way to the house they have gotten to know each other better, even if it were by the exchange of whispers. Hyunggu can’t say that he wasn’t distracted by the way the taller man’s breath kept hitting his ear. If anything, he thinks the other has already noticed by the extra shivers he gives whenever Wooseok comes closer. It’s strange knowing they met barely two hours ago, but it isn’t stopping him from befriending the younger.

 

_Befriending._

“I actually think they’ll love meeting you,” Wooseok speaks up as they turn a corner. “Even if they don’t, which I’m sure won’t happen, I’ll still go visit your café every day from now on.”

 

The sentence makes a bright smile appear on Hyunggu’s face, lighting him up fully and Wooseok has to stop himself from pulling the other into a hug. In the end of the road a big house can be seen, a couple talking outside and Wooseok can take a guess of who they are when the couple kiss. Hyunggu glances at them with raised eyebrows, blushing slightly at the exchange of affection.

 

As soon as they take a step on the street where the house is located, a loud shriek is heard.

 

“Wooseokie!”  

 

A small, blond-haired man runs up to them, throwing himself onto Wooseok and as consequence, getting the younger’s hand to fall off Hyunggu’s waist. He stares at the pair in shock and then laughs at Wooseok’s mortified expression.

 

“Hui, please get off the child.” Hyunggu jumps in his spot and receives an odd look from the other blond man, who was pulling Hui out of Wooseok’s arms.

 

After a bit of a ruffle, and Hyunggu almost slipping on the snow again, Hui is standing beside blond-man number two.

 

_What a unique nickname._

“Hui, Hyojong. This is Hyunggu, a friend of mine.” Wooseok points at him and the older shrinks in slightly before smiling at the couple, muttering a small ‘nice to meet you’. Hui gets closer and suddenly hugs Hyunggu tightly, whispering in his ear, “Weird, never heard of you. But welcome.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ‘small gathering’ consists of ten men. They’re all around the same age, except for the three oldest. Hyunggu is surprised to find out that Hui is the second oldest around. Who would’ve known, the older might as well pass as an energetic teenager. When they enter the house, everyone is there already and the familiar feeling of claws grabbing at his neck makes Hyunggu a bit dizzy. He has never been one at meeting people.

 

But after some minutes of getting to know everyone, his breathing is back to normal and Hyunggu thinks he can be at peace. That is until Hongseok says, “So you and Wooseok are dating?”

 

It leaves Hyunggu a coughing mess and he can vaguely feel Wooseok patting his back slowly, “N-No, we are not.”

 

Hongseok doesn’t believe them and keeps throwing questions here and there. It’s after Wooseok scolds him that he stops and Hyunggu’s pretty sure his whole face must be as red as the decorations of Changgu’s tree.

 

“Sorry about that, he’s a bit curious about you. He’s very protective over us.”

 

Hyunggu raises an eyebrow but shakes his head in the end, smiling at the younger. Just as the glass of champagne in his hand gets empty, its full the minute after. Hyojong, who he had gotten to know better than the others, was a total joker and had him in fits of laughter every time they looked at each other. Jinho would make smart remarks and by twelve, everyone was on the floor laughing as he and Hyojong ‘fought’. Their chests were puffed up and they kept giving each other weird glances. Hyunggu laughed at the scene once again, burying his head on Wooseok’s chest so his giggles weren’t heard.

 

At 1 a.m. he is pulled aside by a giddy Wooseok, who’s almost jumping in his step. They end up on a balcony and as soon as they get there, Wooseok starts to talk. “You know, I’m not one for kissing at a first date.”

 

He punches the younger on the shoulder and pouts at the laugh he receives. Hyunggu can hear the laughter coming from the living room and smiles, feeling comfortable and light. A shiver runs up his spine and his cheeks flush impossibly darker at the cold. He starts thinking about going back inside when an arm poses itself in his waist and he’s suddenly facing the younger. Wooseok smiles at him lazily, just like when they met, and leans in before pointing upward. As Hyunggu’s eyes fall on the ornament, Wooseok whispers in his ear.

 

**“Mistletoe.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Early Christmas! I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays with family and friends! I wanted to upload this before Christmas so here it goes~ enjoy! And once again, Merry, Merry Christmas. *throws hearts at the pentafam*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
